Beyond the Gate
by Guardian Angel Yukito
Summary: [au][postmovie][hinted hughesxroy ...s] After hearing about the alters from Edward, Roy has to see for himself. But when he gets there, he finds another Roy with Maes.


He stumbled, eye staring around in a desperate panic. His uniform was slightly ripped in places, stretched out on his limbs and covered in blood and god only knows what else. He inhaled sharply, staring around in fear and amazement. It ... it had worked! After hearing about this place from Edward, and of this 'Officer Hughes', he had needed to come here. Maes' death had left him feeling empty. And so he hadn't been able to stop himself from coming across to see him. Roy shuddered, noting how people were staring at him. His uniform stood out in this world of black, grey and white.

"Roy?" He spun, heart fluttering. Yellow-green eyes stared at him in concern, shadowed slightly by his hat. Oh God ... he had thought he would never hear that voice again. "Isn't it a bit early to be getting drunk?" Roy stared at him, noting every detail at once, as if it all jumped out at him. Maes stared back at him, frowning at the unfirom and eyepatch. "What're you wearing? I thought you didn't like politics?" Roy blinked curiously, glancing down at his military uniform.

"Maes ..." He murmured, reaching out to touch Maes' cheek. He saw him tense, then placed his hands on Roy's shoulders, leading him away. "You're not suposed to be getting drunk at this time. And what's with the eyepatch?" Roy shook his head, unable to think clearly. Maes was leading him too fast for him to think of where they were going, and soon they were already at a tiny apartment a bove a bakery. Maes opened the door, peering inside. "Maes! Welcome home! I've been cleaning up whi - who's this?"

Maes stared, blushing. Roy was in that pink apron again with all the frills, with a feather duster in one hand and some clothes folded over his other arm. And ... pink clips holding his fringe back. Maes' hands left the other Roy's - Mustang's - shoulders, stepping back. "What's ... going on?" he asked slowly, glancing between the two 'twins'. Mustang sighed, studying Roy. He had heard his alter would be here too. No wonder Maes had known him. "I'm sory," he sighed. "I just wanted to see you again. I haven't ... seen you for so long." Both of them stared at Mustang, unsure of how to react.

Maes chewed his lower lip, studying Mustang, and then Roy. "I ... don't think that ... I can go back, though. If you could just point me in the direction of a hotel or something, I'll find my way. Go exploring and find a new city and stuff." Mustang shrugged. Roy frowned, glancing at Maes, who blinked at him, obviously half-understanding Roy's intentions. "Well, I'm sure it's no trouble if you stay with us." Maes stared at him, rather horrified. He had no problems with this Mustang, it was just ... where would he sleep?

His house was cramped enough, and Roy already had to sleep on the couch until they could find somewhere for him to sleep. Though, Roy didn't always sleep round - sometimes he stayed at his house, but turned up early enough in the morning to get some cleaning done. So unless Mustang slept on the floor, there was nowhere else for him to sleep. Roy did hint sometimes that they should share a bed - though, with Maes' fear of commitment, he wasn't too serious about it, just friendly teasing -, he doubted someone would want to stay sleeping forever on his couch while Roy got his bed.

"There is an easier way." Roy said slowly, obviously noting Maes' expression. "We could move to my house. There's enough room." Now why hadn't Maes thought of that? Mustang nodded slowly. Live with Maes? It sounded good, even if he had to share this new Hughes. "That sounds good," he agreed, and smiled.

With a heavy sigh, he plopped down onto the couch, opening up the newspaper. He barely managed to read the headlines when it whisked out of his grasp. Frowning, Maes gave a startled protest, hands still outstretched as if holding an invisible newspaper. "I was reading that!" He cried, scowling at Mustang as he settled down in an armchair. "I have to read the paper before I go to work!" Mustang raised an eyebrow at him, "So? Now I'm reading it." Roy gave him an admonishing frown, reaching out to snatch the paper away from Mustang and handing it back to Maes, who gave a satisfied smirk.

"Maes has to read the paper before he goes to work. Stop being mean." Roy was more of a parent in this house than anything. Maes and Mustang's personalities had a tendency to clash, and Roy was always the motherly figure that came and sorted it out. They were forever squabbling over the littlest of things. Mustang muttered something antisocial, folding his arms over his chest in a tantrum. "Oh don't sulk," Roy sighed, "You can read it later."

Despite the fact that Mustang couldn't do alchemy, and knew very limited people here, he was happy. Even if this Maes was different, and sometimes he would feel guilty for leaving everyone, he still liked it here. It was nice - it was his little paradise.


End file.
